More Than Just a One Night Stand
by Princess Shadowfiend
Summary: While bounty hunting, our favorite Zombie Combo stumbles upon an unlikely situation that leads them to finding their own hearts. ONESHOT KakuzuxOCxHidan


Hope you enjoy this story :)

**Disclaimer: **This story and the original character, Sarianah, belongs to Lexypink. All other rights belong to the original creators of 'Naruto'. This literature is intended for recreational purposes only.

* * *

More Than Just a One Night Stand

"C'mon, just fucking give up already. I won't bite. Much."

"Piss off!" Hidan held his hands up is surrender.

"Easy with the fucking firecrackers, bitch. I was just being nice." Kakuzu slapped his forehead with a groan.

The petite brunette was glaring daggers at them endlessly as she stood protectively in front of the unconscious body of her older brother, a sickening bruise forming on his tanned torso. She gave a feral growl when she caught the albino looking her up and down in appreciation and then nudging his partner to whisper something in his ear.

The taller man's multicolored eye twitched uncontrollably before he did the same, and nodded. "You're right Hidan. For once you actually use that brain of yours. Though leader will not be pleased by our actions." Hidan scoffed, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Like I give a fuck on what bossy ass thinks. So are you fucking in it or not?"

"I'm in."

'Just what the Hell are they talking about?' she wondered as her chocolate orbs flicked back and forth between the two.

"Alright girlie, we have a proposition for you." Hidan began, but was interrupted.

"What kind of proposition?" Hidan glared at her.

"I was fucking getting to that. As I was saying, we are willing to give you three choices."

He held up three fingers. "First one, you spend a full night fucking with me and stitch ass over here, and we'll leave both you and your brother alone." He pulled a finger down. "Two, if you fucking refuse, we kill your brother and turn in his bounty while taking you as our slave." One finger left. "Or three, we wait until your bro fucking wakes up, have him bound to a tree, force him to watch as we take you, and kill you both afterwards, thus turning in both of your bounties."

"To be honest I'm hoping you choose number one, because we actually want a hot bitch that's willing instead of being a fucking forced slave." The fifteen year old stood there in shock. They were asking for her virginity in place of her brother's bounty. They had stooped so low, knowing that she was too loyal to her sibling to allow death to come to either of them.

Taking a deep gulp of suddenly dry air, she dropped her fighting stance. "I. . . I'll go with you, just make sure he's safe while I'm gone."

"Alright." Her eyes rolled back as she slumped forward, with Kakuzu catching her to his chest. "Was that really fucking necessary, stitch ass?" Kakuzu narrowed his eyes in agitation.

"Do not question me, I know what I'm doing."

. . .

Full pale lips parted to drag in a short breath, and trimmed chestnut brows furrowed in discomfort as doe like chocolate brown eyes slowly slit open to peek at the dull stream of moonlight that flitted through the gothic arch window.

Sitting up, the girl pressed a hand to her forehead, trying to sooth the dull throb in her head. "Damn. . ." she rasped, sitting upright. She took a look around the room, which was rather small despite the large size of the bed. The walls were made of simple maple wood, polished to the point that the moonlight reflected off of them, giving the room an eerie glow.

It all came back like a ton of bricks. Two Akatsuki members, seemingly immortal, had attacked her brother, knocking him out with a fatal punch to the gut, and she had agreed to. . .

"Oh my god." She covered her face in her hands, and let out a sob that racked her being.

'I'm going to get raped! All because of my selflessness. I'm so sorry Tenchi!' She was still in her earlier ninja garb. Long sleeved mesh belly top with a black sports bra to support her large size, mid-thigh black spandex shorts, and traditional knee high black ninja boots.

"You fucking awake yet?" She jumped, startled, and noticed that the door was ajar, with the foul mouthed albino standing there with his muscular arms crossed over his toned chest. She whimpered pitifully. "Just make it fast."

"Woah, Woah! Hold on a sec. You're talking like we're going to fucking rape you or something." She glared at him.

"Isn't that what you were planning to do?" The man rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Oi, Stitch Ass! She's awake!"

"It's about time, Leader already cut down my salary."

"She fucking thinks we're going to rape her." The taller man's eye twitch in what seemed to be annoyance.

"How old are you exactly?" She gave the Falls Nin a puzzled look.

"Fifteen, why?" His face went ghostly pale.

"This is far beyond my levels of moralities." he mumbled.

Hidan pointed at him rudely. "Oh no! You are NOT fucking dropping out just because she's still a fucking teenager you old fart!" Kakuzu growled at the belittling nick name and smacked the Jashinist upside the head.

"I'm still physically thirty years old, you moron!"

"It's not my fucking fault you've been around for almost one hundred fucking years, stitch ass! And fucking stay put!" Hidan yelled, pointing at the girl that had just stepped out of the bed. She squeaked in surprise and sat back down on the mattress, waiting for either another opening to escape, or for them to stop arguing. She hoped for the former.

"ALRIGHT DAMN IT! I'll join!" yelled Kakuzu as he felt a headache coming up.

"Finally!" Kakuzu sighed and took off his mask, revealing his exotic features to the girl.

"By the way," Hidan started. "I never got your fucking name." She narrowed her eyes.

"Sarianah Shadowfiend."

"Hmm, I fucking like it. Has a sexy ring to it, eh, Kakuzu?" Kakuzu just shrugged, still staring at the brunette.

Hidan walked over and sat down next to her on the edge of the mattress, with Kakuzu occupying her other side. "Just so you know, we don't like to fucking rape hot bitches like you, Kay? If you'd been listening earlier, I said that we'd prefer a hot bitch that was willing rather than being fucking forced, seriously."

"But I AM being forced you imbecile! Either I agreed to let you take my virginity or both of us ended up with short lasting fates!" Hidan winced. "Heheh, saw through that part didn't you? Hey wait, you're still a fucking virgin?" She blinked at his shocked face and heard Kakuzu scoff.

"He's trying to say that despite your ridiculously young age he can't believe that you're still a virgin. You're really that hot to him, and I can't help but agree." She blushed, not knowing if she should be flattered or grossed out that two grown men, criminals, found her highly attractive. The stitched male gave a light chuckle and wrapped a muscular arm around her smooth shoulders.

"And for me to say that openly to another female is a rarity."

Her blush kept getting darker. These men were handsome gods in to her eyes and they knew it. Hidan made the first move by dipping his head down to trail small kisses up her neck, giving light nibbles on certain spots that her breath hitch. "We'll promise to be fucking gentle, seriously." he whispered huskily before tugging gently on her earlobe, earning a small whimper from the girl.

Kakuzu cupped her cheek and led her face towards his, letting their lips meet in a light kiss, erasing all of her previous thoughts about the whole ordeal. Her lips were soft and plump, with a hint of sweet chocolate that had his tongue flicking out for a better taste.

She was already in their control, a puppet that moved to their will if they pulled the right strings. Her heart was fluttering like a hummingbird's rapid wing beats. Her first kiss, taken by a man who had probably stolen many others during his time and it felt like nothing she had ever experienced.

The skin of his lips were smooth, but had a slightly rough texture to them, with a lingering strong taste of mint, and something else that melted her mind to mush. It was sensual, the sluggish gliding of skin on skin and the occasional tingle of a strong tongue flicking out to taste her lips, and it was all too much. It was so overwhelming, that she didn't notice the albino pulling her sleeve down to reveal her bare shoulder and a promising amount of her cleavage.

Kakuzu swept his hot tongue over her bottom lip, leaving a wet trail on the pale flesh. She gasped at the sensation, accidentally allowing him entrance to her sweet mouth. His hand slid from her cheek to her hair, tangling itself within her soft brown locks as he explored her cavern hungrily.

Gravity shifted, and Sarianah's back connected with the satin black sheets of the bed, with Kakuzu engaging her into a battle of dominance after slyly wrapping his tongue around her small pink appendage. Hidan held himself up on his knees and elbow while exploring her soft, lightly tanned skin that gave off an intoxicating scent of pomegranate.

He nudged the older male, who was busy exploring her moist cavern. "I want a fucking taste too." he complained with a cute pout.

Kakuzu grumbled something among the lines of "Immature" and "Always complaining."

They switched places. Hidan was now tackling her tongue with the powerful flavor of musky spice that had her wrapping her arms around him with muffled moans.

Kakuzu ghosted his hand under the hem of her shirt, lifting it as he kissed his way up her curved waist, dipped his tongue in her belly button to gain a small noise that mixed with a moan and a giggle. He smirked, and continued traveling upwards till her shirt was no longer covering her sports bra. The supportive fabric was tented on both sides, the small peaks poking at the black piece of clothing.

With help from Hidan, they both removed her shirt, leaving her in her shorts and bra, her sandals having been kicked off earlier. They both took to leaving wet trails down her neck, nearing her clothed chest. Sarianah gasped when Hidan flicked her covered nipple with his tongue, and arched her back with a strangled moan when he latched his whole mouth to it, suckling hard and fast.

Kakuzu skipped her breast and went down lower, brushing his lips against the insides of her thighs. Her shorts were soaked, and her arousal was dripping through heavily. Kakuzu breathed in deeply, taking in the heady scent of her excitement before slowly dragging his tongue over her clothed groin.

She gave a short scream as the liquid fire gathered down in her core once again, and she felt as if it was going to burst at any moment. The spring just kept getting tighter in its coil, and she wanted it to release.

"M-more!" she rasped, her voice hushed in a harsh whisper.

She screamed both of their names when they heeded her plea, with Hidan yanking off her bra to cover her hardened peak with his hot mouth, his hand massaging her neglected breast, and Kakuzu pulled off her shorts, pleased at finding that there were no undergarments, and jetted his eager muscle in and out of her painfully tight opening, groaning at the delicious mix of sweet spices.

"NYAAA!" She threw her head back, her body arching as her first climax exploded within her, coating Kakuzu's hungry mouth with her cum.

"Hey man," Hidan huffed, his breathing labored. "We still need to fucking prepare her; our sizes are nothing to fucking laugh at, seriously." Kakuzu answered him with a grunt before slipping a finger inside, suddenly gasping at her tightness.

"We have a problem." he panted out.

"What? She's on her fucking period?" Sarianah would've slapped him if they were in a different situation.

"No you idiot! She's," he gave another grunt. "So fucking 'tight'." he hissed out, still thrusting his single digit at a slow pace, careful as to not hurt her when she kept making pained whimpers, wriggling her hips to try and make him remove it.

"Aww, fuck. You can't be fucking serious!" The miser glared up at the zealot, his usually red sclera appearing black due to the dim lighting of the moon.

"Please," she sobbed out, tears forming. "Get it out." Hidan shushed her with a gentle kiss.

"Just try to bear with it, it'll get better soon, just relax."

He couldn't help himself; she was just so beautiful and innocent. Her eyes had darkened to a mix between hazel and maroon, shining from pained tears. All of their bodies were covered with a glistening sheen of sweat, giving them an eerie glow, but hers shone a radiant ivory, like a halo of an angel sent from the heavens.

They wanted her, but not for the sex, no, it was something deeper, something that they both had prevented from feeling lest it could put them in danger. They were falling for her. They weren't feeling lust earlier when they first saw her, it was longing for completion. This girl had stolen their cold hearts from right under their noses without even realizing it.

She bucked her hips with a small moan that sent their cocks going rigid beneath the painfully tight restraints of their pants, causing both males to release low growls. Hidan removed his first, Kakuzu following soon after along with his loose shirt.

"Oh my gods." she whispered, eyes widening in shock and fear as they drank in the sight of their massive girths. Hidan was right with his earlier comment about their sizes; she didn't stand a chance of staying conscious if they put those inside her. Hidan jokingly calculated her chances of survival in his head, coming to the fact that they had her cum to rely on for slipping in.

The Jashinist climbed to the center of the bed, guiding her to sit in his lap. She gasped when his hard member poked at the crack of her bottom, nearly screaming when Kakuzu filled her sight as he sat on his knees in front of them. They both adjusted their lengths at the desired destinations.

"I'm gonna take the ass since I'm smaller than you, Kakuzu." 'By a hair's width' the miser added silently with the twitch of a brow. Kakuzu spread her legs wider for better entry before leaning in to whisper softly into her ear.

"This is going to hurt, so you'll have to bear with it till the pain passes." She replied with a noise of approval, even though it was forced. He gave a nod to Hidan, who nodded back before they both simultaneously gave a single swift and deep thrust, burying themselves to the hilt.

She screamed out, the unbearable pain of the oversized cocks tearing open her virginal walls, stretching her past her limit. Tears streamed endlessly down her round face, with saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth. Kakuzu kissed away the salty droplets while Hidan murmured soothing words as he kissed her neck.

"It hurts. Please, take them out."

"We know, but just wait it out; it'll stop hurting in a moment."

That's what they hoped for, to be honest. From how far they were stretching her, it was likely that she would never stop hurting. Hidan cupped her breasts from behind, massaging them gently while tweaking the hard buds, trying to take her mind off the pain. Seeing his partner's plan, Kakuzu tilts her chin up and captures her lips in a passionate kiss, delving his tongue inside when she gasped from Hidan's teasing ministrations.

She pushed herself up with her knees, and dropped back down, earning pleasured gasps from the two males, and a moan from herself. A dull throb was all that remained inside of her as a wave of indescribable heat filled her being. She continued bouncing, experimenting with herself to find a rhythm they all preferred.

She quickly ran out of stamina, and almost growled at herself for having to sit still to regain the energy to move. Hidan gripped her hips almost painfully and lifted her up, highly surprised at how light she was, till just their tips were inside of her, and pulled her back down as hard as possible, the loud smack of skin against skin echoing in the room.

He repeated the process with the miser's help, all three of them moaning simultaneously with each thrust.

"F-faster!" Her voice was barely coherent, but they could understand perfectly. They were thrusting at bone crushing speeds, reaching their climaxes almost too soon.

"KAKUZU, HIDAN!" Her insides clenched around them in a vice grip, milking them completely as their hot seed filled her to the brim. "Ooh. . ." she groaned quietly. They all collapsed from their upright position, moving around a bit to get more comfortable. Hidan and Kakuzu were panting heavily into the crooks of her neck, beads of glistening sweat rolling down their faces.

"Damn. . . That was the best fuck I've ever had." growled the albino.

"Yeah. . ." Kakuzu picked his head up to look at the girl they were spooning in, as did Hidan. She was asleep, and she looked adorable in her peaceful state. "Well," Kakuzu started. "She kept her end of the deal."

"Yeah." They both sounded disappointed, and they knew why.

To them it was more than just a one night stand. They had fallen in love with her, and they were going to have to let her go when she woke up.

* * *

"Saria! Saria, wake up damn it!"

"Tenchi?" She opened her eyes, lifting her arms to shield them from the blinding sunlight. Keeping her eyes squinted, she grabbed the hand that was held out to her. She looked around, suddenly feeling lost.

"What happened?" 'Was it all a dream?' Her older brother shrugged his lean shoulders, which were hidden by a basic brown tank top.

"Dunno. I just woke up and found you asleep next to me. Did you fight off those hunter nin?" She nodded, not knowing what else to say, and suddenly felt a small ache in her core. She winced.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"Cramp." Tenchi nodded, but narrowed his dark brown eyes, brows furrowing in confusion.

"What are those markings on your neck, Saria?" Holding back a gasp, she traced the red welts on her delicate skin with wide eyes.

"The masked one tried to strangle me with his kekkai genkai." Tenchi just gave her a worried look before walking off. "

I'll go on ahead to the village. We shouldn't be too far away from the main trail."

"Alright, I'll catch up in a few minutes, there's something I need to check on." He just waved his hand lazily before disappearing behind the thick trees.

She looked around, her eyes glazing with tears. 'Why am I feeling like this? It was only part of a deal, yet I feel like. . . I. . . I need them.' "K-Kakuzu? Hidan?" No answer. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, her eyebrows furrowed in a pain expression. 'I can't believe it. I fell in love with them; fell in love with criminals that I had only just met!' She fell to her knees, crying into her hands.

"Please. . . Please come back." She wanted to feel their embrace like when she fell asleep. She wanted to hear the soft soothing words of comfort from when she felt she was being torn in half. She just wanted them, and their love. "Please come back!" she screamed out, not caring if her brother might have heard.

Strong, warm arms wrapped around her, and a set of soft lips placed a small kiss on the crown of her head. "Easy there, we're not fucking leaving just yet." Her head shot up, eyes wide with shock.

"H-Hidan?" A deep scoff sounded from next to her.

"Don't forget about me." She looked to her right to see the Falls Nin crossing his arms with a twitching smile, hardened eyes going soft with warmth.

She jumped up and hugged the miser tightly around his neck, almost desperately, like she was afraid they would vanish again. "I don't want you to go. Please stay with me." she begged, shoulders shaking with hard sobs. Hidan joined in, forming a group hug. "We don't want to fucking leave you either, Sarianah."

It was a moment she never wanted to forget. Being embraced by two of the most wanted dead men within the depths of a warm forest. Two criminals that had stolen her strong heart.

"I want to go with you, but I can't leave my brother, we're all we have left." Kakuzu silenced her with a passionate kiss.

"Life just seems to hate us, but we'll see each other again another day." Hidan turned her around to give her his own kiss, and wiped away her tears.

"Just don't fucking cry, it doesn't suit you." She couldn't help but smile at the warm yet crudely spoken words.

"I love you." They exchanged kisses one last time. "

We love you too." and the two Akatsukis took off into the trees.

She walked back to the village of Santovy with a sad smile, placing her hand on her stomach, where the faint thrum of something moving tingled inside.

"Last night was far more than just a one night stand." she murmured.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
